fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
CinemaSins Puppies
'''CinemaSins Puppies '''is a manga with Cinnamoroll-like illustration. It is by Kowa-I. See the script here: CinemaSins Puppies/Script. Characters and what CinemaSins episode they came from Basic (Original Official English Version) *Emilia Arrow (Everything Wrong With The Hunger Games) - Based on The Hunger Games: Female Archer *Speedy (Everything Wrong With Sonic Generations) - Based on Sonic the Hedgehog *Scar (Everything Wrong With Death Race 2000) - Based on Calamity Jane *Commander X (Everything Wrong With X-Men: Days Of Future Past) - Based on Wolverine *Soul Strike (Everything Wrong With Edge of Tomorrow) - Based on Nance *Ringer (Everything Wrong With The Fellowship Of The Ring) - Based on Frodo Baggins *Sonata Dawn (Everything Wrong With Rainbow Rocks) - Based on Sonata Dusk Japanese Version *Frosty (Everything Wrong With Frozen) - Replaces Scar and is based on Prince Hans *Popcorn (Everything Wrong With CinemaSins) - Replaces Ringer and is based on CinemaSins Describing the characters Emilia Arrow Emilia Arrow acts quite courageous, and says archer-like phrases like "oh shoot", "we've got the target", e.t.c. Emilia Arrow seems to also enjoy orange juice due to that she has a interest for beverage made out of oranges. Speedy Speedy acts similar to Sonic as he can run really fast just like him, and will try to compete with a fast racer just for chili dogs. Speedy, throughout the manga, is quite boastful sometimes as he will may sometimes brag to his own friends. Scar Scar Calamity or simply just Scar, is a scout and acts just like Calamity Jane. Scar acts like an adventurous tomboy, looking for adventures to find and make. She also is good at solving problems, especially the hard ones. Scar also can be quite nice to her friends and doesn't want to make them down. Commander X Commander X acts like a leader to the seven CinemaSIn puppies, and also acts like Wolverine. Commander X is a re-constructed puppy, unlike Wolverine. He wears metalic wolf ears similar to Scombine's, and speaks quite robotic. Soul Strike Soul Strike acts like a tomboy just like Scar, but can be a bit clumsy unlike Nance, which Soul Strike can make accidents on racing as she is absolutely bad at driving unlike Scar, and may make overbaked cookies. Soul Strike seems to be the active elderly of the group the English Dub of the manga states that she is adult. Ringer Ringer acts like a ring collector and acts like Frodo Baggins too. He seems to be close friends with Speedy as when he was younger, he and Speedy wanted to find rings together. He is stated as the Lord of the Rings to his friends and may have a ring collection at home, but may carve some serious business in his mind until the time turns into gold. Sonata Dawn Sonata Dawn acts like Sonata Dusk, as she is quite air-headed and is also a demon unlike Sonata Dusk, who is a siren. She also sometmes describes her "friends" as the worst, and may make up her own words. She became a special guest star when she was out of CinemaSins and was abandoned by a Celestia puppy counterpart and is very good at singing, but may try to torture her "friends" into being deaf as she can be very loud when it comes to vocalizing. Changes in the Japanese version In the Japanese version of the manga, two characters were replaced by two new characters namely Frosty and Popcorn. Random space Category:Fan Fiction Category:Manga